falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Paladin (Fallout: New Vegas)
|tag skills ='Default': Energy Weapons: 84 → 100 Explosives: 84 → 100 Guns: 82 → 100 Patrol: Energy Weapons: 95 → 100 Explosives: 95 → 100 Guns: 93 → 100 Old Default: Energy Weapons: 69 Explosives: 69 Guns: 67 |level ='Default': 15 → 30 → 50 (DLCs only) Patrol: 18 → 30 → 50 (DLCs only) Old Default: 11 |derived ='Default': Hit Points: 230 → 305 → 405 (DLCs only) DT: 28 → 31 (T-51b armor) DT: 20 → 30 (T-51b armor with T-45d helmet) Patrol: Hit Points: 270 → 330 → 430 (DLCs only) DT: 28 → 31 (T-51b armor) DT: 20 → 30 (T-51b armor with T-45d helmet) Old Default: Hit Points: 125 DT: 28 → 31 (T-51b armor) DT: 20 → 30 (T-51b armor with T-45d helmet) |baseid = |refid = }} Brotherhood of Steel paladins are the heavily armed and armored foot-soldiers of the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel, operating out of Hidden Valley in the year 2281. Background In contrast to their Capital Wasteland counterparts, the paladins of the Mojave Wasteland branch are commonly equipped with superior T-51b power armor, as well as powerful energy weapons such as Gauss rifles, tri-beam laser rifles or even Gatling lasers. Because the Mojave Wasteland branch remains true to the original Brotherhood of Steel codex, it uses the traditional ranking system where the paladins serve as a separate soldier caste, unlike the Capital Wasteland branch where paladins are mainly senior officers to the knights rather than a caste of their own. Most paladins wear a full suit of Brotherhood T-51b power armor, however some wear the T-51b armor with a T-45d power helmet (this is due to a bug). Paladins with T-45d helmets possess armor that is in poorer condition, and thus have a somewhat lower damage threshold. Paladins clad in power armor are the most heavily armored soldiers in the entire Mojave Wasteland, surpassed only by the advanced power armor of the Enclave remnants. Their armor grants them very high durability, which combined with their powerful weaponry makes them extremely formidable opponents in combat. Prior to the most recent patch, paladins only had above average health and mediocre weapons skills. After the most recent patch, paladins have about twice as much health as they originally did, far superior weapon skills and now level with the Courier, putting them on par with the most elite soldiers of the major factions, such as the NCR Veteran Rangers or Caesar's Praetorian guards. Locations Because the Brotherhood of Steel has been in hiding at Hidden Valley since their defeat at HELIOS One, paladins are extremely rare to be encountered in the Mojave Wasteland, with almost all Brotherhood members permanently locked down inside their Hidden Valley bunker. A squad of paladins can sometimes be found patrolling the Hidden Valley area at night after 2:00 a.m. (who will be hostile towards the player character unless they are accompanied by Veronica or good reputation with the Brotherhood), and dead paladin scouts can be found in certain locations, such as the REPCONN headquarters or Dead Wind Cavern. A squad of rogue paladins will confront the player character in combat as part of the conclusion of Veronica's companion quest, I Could Make You Care. A group of 3 paladins wearing T-45d power armor and wielding Tri-beam laser rifles will also fight in the final battle at Hoover Dam on behalf of the NCR against Caesar's Legion if the player character successfully brokers a truce between the NCR and the Brotherhood. While the Hidden Valley Bunker appears to be populated largely by initiates and knights if the player character visits it under friendly terms, with only a handful of paladins seen patrolling the halls or stationed as guards at key locations such as Elder McNamara's office, a large force of paladins will appear and engage the player character in combat if they start a shootout inside the bunker. Most of the paladins inside the Hidden Valley bunker will not be wearing their power armor helmets initially, but equip them automatically upon entering combat. Inventory Named paladins * Head Paladin Hardin * Paladin Ramos * Paladin Sato * Paladin Todd * The Courier (After Eyesight to the Blind) Notes * Although their health and skills are virtually identical, Brotherhood of Steel paladins in Fallout: New Vegas are significantly tougher opponents than those in Fallout 3, due to the way in which armor is implemented in New Vegas which causes it to have a much greater effect on an non-player character's ability to withstand damage. Their equipment is also much better, with most of them wearing T-51b power armor instead of the obsolete T-45d, and carrying tri-beam laser rifles, Gatling lasers and Gauss rifles, rather than single-beam laser rifles, assault rifles, and sniper rifles, as Paladins in 3'' typically did. * Although they will turn hostile if the player character wears NCR armor, even after the truce is made, Brotherhood of Steel members are actually neutral towards NCR-aligned non-player characters (and vice versa). This is proven if Boone is brought along with any form of NCR armor. * Brotherhood of Steel paladins receive a major boost to their stats after the latest patch. Their Strength, Perception, Endurance, and combat skills have been increased, and they now have more than twice as many hit points and also level with the player character. * The Courier will become a paladin at the end of the quest "Eyesight to the Blind" * Sometimes, (it has been reported as happening during the quest Pistol Packing) the paladin who runs the firing range may sometimes say "Bye" in the voice of the legion hound master, Antony. The reason for this is unknown. Appearances Paladins appear only in ''Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery Paladins001.jpg|A squad of rogue paladins during I Could Make You Care Fallout New Vegas T-51b.jpg|Paladins during patrol Edgar Hardin.jpg|Edgar Hardin Paladin Ramos.jpg|Paladin Ramos Sato.jpg|Paladin Sato FNV Paladin Todd.jpg|Paladin Todd Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (Mojave Wasteland) characters Category:Hidden Valley characters ru:Паладин Братства Стали (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Паладин Братства Сталі (Fallout: New Vegas)